What I Had, and What I Still Have
by UnbreakableTrio
Summary: Woody reminisces about his time with the girl he loves, and he realizes that she'll always be with him, no matter what. A fluffy one shot with references to all three movies.


I do not own any part of the Toy Story series. PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY!

MAY AGGRAVATE THOSE WHO HAVEN'T WATCHED ALL OF THE MOVIES. THERE ARE REFERENCES TO ALL THREE.

Sakura- Hime's first Pixar fanfiction. Review it please!

**WHAT I HAD, AND WHAT I STILL HAVE**

* * *

There was a time when everything was beautiful. My owner played with me constantly. I made friends with the toy who would be my best friend. I even reunited with my sister.

Now you may think that I'd still have the same people and toys around me today. On the most part, that is true. But what made ten years ago different than today was-

- I had the love of my life with me.

_"Say, isn't that mistletoe?"_

_"Mm- hm!"_

I remember the first day we met. It was a cool November morning. Andy still played toys in Molly's room. That morning, he left me on the desk to get some ice cream with his mom, and on the desk was the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on.

She was made out of white porcelain; her hair was painted gold, and her cheeks were dusted pink with a blush. Her eyes were as blue as the sky. And the funny thing was that pair of blue eyes never stopped looking at mine.

I know it's a cliché but it was love at first sight. If she were here today, I think she would agree.

"Hello ma'am. I believe we have never formally introduced ourselves. I am Sheriff Woody," I said.

"Well then, Woody, my name is Bo, Bo Peep. And these are my sheep. How do you do?"

"I'm doing well now that I've met you."

She laughed at that. I love her laugh. I still do.

_"I'm just a couple of blocks away."_

I'm so grateful to her. She was pretty much the one who would give me advice. Bo suggested to me one day that the toys should all meet up and discuss any concerns they have. These staff meetings are still functioning today.

And on the days I felt frustrated and confused, Bo would just hole me while I told her my problems. She always seemed to know how to calm me down. She always knew how to make me be myself.

I loved it when Andy had his adventure, and Bo was the damsel in distress. I was always the one who saved her. I loved it when we were frozen, Andy would have us kiss. I loved it when Andy was away, I would kiss Bo even more.

Years passed, things changed. A space ranger landed on my spot one day. I was almost shipped to Japan another.

But the nice thing was that I always ended up in Bo's arms at the end of the day.

"_What do you say about having someone else watch the sheep tonight?" ;)_

The somewhat constant pattern remained throughout those years. She was always a wonder to behold. However, there was this one day, out of all, when I learned to cherish her the most.

Andy accidentally dropped her during one of his escapades. Her cheek cracked but didn't fall off her beautiful pink dress chipped off at the petticoat. Other than that, she was fine.

Andy laid her on her side to tell his mom. As soon as he left, I unfroze and went up to her. She was still lying down on her side. I stroked her cracked cheek, but she didn't make a motion of recognition; she just kept on crying.

"Woody," she finally voiced, "they're going to throw me away any time now. I won't be able to handle another mistake."

"Oh Bo," I replied, "I'll make sure that there won't be another one."

"Honey, don't promise things you know you can't keep. I'm made of porcelain. I'll break and be thrown out."

She started to cry even harder, and this time, I was crying along with her.

That night we made love for the first time. I held her as tight as I can. Neither Hamm nor Mr. Potato Head complained that night to any ruckus we have made.

The next morning, Andy would find us together, even though we were on the opposite sides of the room the night before.

_Take me to infinity and beyond..._

I remember the last night Bo and I were together. The cracked cheek fell apart, but she still was a beautiful doll.

Andy's mom was planning on donating her the morning after. All the toys were bidding their farewells to her, Wheezy, and the other toddler toys. Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, the Potato Heads, their little green children, Hamm, and Rex were in tears that night. We were a huge family, and the fact that we're toys was tearing this family apart.

Bo and I spent the night talking and looking at the starts. She sat on my lap as we reminisced on the windowsill. The numbers of times we whispered, "I love you," was beyond infinity. No one dared to disturb us, even if we disrupted their peaceful slumber. We were fast asleep in each other's arms by the early hours of the morning.

We shared our last kiss the minute before she was packed into the car. I offered to go with her, but she refused.

"There are still many toys that need you," she reasoned. "They look up to you, Woody. You're meant to be there when Andy needs you. And I'm sure you'll always be there for him. After all, you're made of plastic."

She reminded me that she was made out of porcelain. She was a delicate doll, and Andy's adventures, fun as they were, have exhausted her. If she were made of plastic, this shepherdess and this sheriff would be together forever.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful._

"Even Bo left," grumbled Mr. Potato Head.

That opened up a scab in my heart. Talking about toys who left had been like taboo in our family. I was going to remind that spud that my love had no choice in the matter.

Plus she may have left us physically, but Bo Peep is always with me, in my heart.

_Every hour spent together lives within my heart._

_When she _

_loved_

_me  
_

* * *

**Review, please!**

started 19-6-2010

completed 20-6-2010


End file.
